THE FOUR BACHELOR
by mistery A
Summary: Hanya cerita 4 orang sahabat,,( fic ini dibuat sambil nunggu chapter barunya 2 fanfic favorit haruno sakura: the kidnapper dari baa-sama, dan velvet tamarind dari gin and amaya ) hehehhehe
1. Chapter 1

THE FOUR BACHELOR

Namikaze Naruto 29 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 29 tahun

Hatake Kakashi 32 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

THE FOUR BACHELOR

Chapter 1

Suara goresan pena dan suara kertas di balik memenuhi ruangan. Ruang yang cukup besar itu dihuni oleh lebih dari 30 kepala yang sedang tertunduk di atas meja. Udara yg cukup panas membuat mereka sedikit gusar. Musim panas memang sebentar lagi akan datang. Bayangan libur panjang musim panas harus mereka enyah kan dulu saat ini. Focus mereka ada pada lembaran kertas yang ada di hadapan hidung mereka. Berisikan 50 soal sejarah revolusi dunia.

" baiklah, 5 menit lagi anak-anak. Ku harap kali ini kalian tidak mengecewakan ku."

Suara barithon dengan nada jenaka memecah keheningan. Dan mengundang banyak gerutuan.

" oh ayolah anak-anak. Sudah terlalu lama aku memanjakan kalian. Sedikit berusaha untuk mendapat nilai dariku tidak akan membuat kalian rugi."

Ucapnya lagi, mata biru shapire nya melayangkan tatapan jenaka ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Senyum tak luput dari wajah tampan nya yang berwarna tan, seakan menegaskan kemaskulinannya. Dilengkapi dengan rabut pirang yang sengaja berpotongan tidak rapi. Tapi cukup membuat semua siswi nya menjerit.

Dering bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran mengundang euphoria para murid untuk segera meninggalkan kelas mereka. Tak terkecuali kelas dimana sang guru muda usia akhir 20 an itu. Sejenak sang guru hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah murid-murid nya yang berebut mengumpulkan kertas hasil ujian mereka.

" bagaimana apa kau mengerjakan nya dengan baik garra ?"

" ku harap begitu sensei." Ucap seorang siswa berhelaian merah dengan gaya berandal nya sambil lalu.

lagi, guru muda itu hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya. Satu per satu muridnya keluar dari kelas seraya mengucapkan selamat berlibur atau selamat musim panas.

Dijawab senyum menawan sang guru muda.

" ya ampun naruto sensei tampan sekali."

" ya kemeja biru itu tampak sangat luar biasa dia kenakan."

" senyum nya yang luar biasa menurut ku."

" kau sudah baca majalah F-MALE minggu ini. Sensei masuk sebagai salah satu daftar The Most Wanted Bachelor of The Year."

" kurasa tidak heran. Sensei kita selain seorang guru dia juga salah satu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Namikaze Corp."

" kau benar dia benar-benar sempurna."

" seharusnya kalian tidak membicarakan orang lain dengan volume di atas rata-rata seperti itu." ucap Suara barithon jenaka yang sukses membuat 4 siswi yang tadi sedang asyik bergosif menjadi mematung. "SENSEI." Pekik mereka.

Sedang sang guru muda hanya terkekeh mendapati 4 siswi nya kini merona hebat karena ketahuan membicarakan dirinya.

The Most Wanted Bachelor of The Year

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Umur : 29 tahun

Tinggi : 183 cm

Berat : 67 kg

Status: single

Pewaris Namikaze Corp, yang berprofesi sebagai guru.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk kesibukan yang tampak wajar terasa di sepanjang koridor. Meski entah mengapa setiap orang terlihat lebih tergesa-gesa dari biasanya. Seorang pria dewasa berhelaian rambut raven tengah berjalan dengan langkah lebar sambil memegang telepon genggam nya. Tampak serius berbicara dengan orang yang ada di sebrang sana.

"iya kaa-san, aku mengerti…kaa-san tak usah khawatir itachi pasti datang nanti malam…..kalau dia tidak datang aku yang akan menyered nya….cobalah telepon dia barangkali sudah tidak sibuk…..kaa-san ayolah kita sudah bahas ini dari dulu bukan….aku sudah mengorbankan impian ku untuk ayah dan kakek , aku tak akan menuntut apapun aku hanya butuh sedikit ruang untuk bernafas dari cengkraman kalian….ya Tuhan kaa-san aku tak bilang begitu tentu saja aku mencintai mu… aku ber syukur telah lahir dari rahimmu,jangan perumit keadaan….kaa-san ingin aku bersumpah untuk menyeret itachi malam ini?... baiklah aku bersumpah….aku ada meeting dengan para tua Bangka pemegang saham dan aku sedang berusaha menaikan mood ku tak seharusnya kaa-san menelepon ku saat ini…. Sekarang jangan pikirkan itu lagi istirahatlah….iya aku juga menyanyangi kaa-san."

'haaahhh' pria itu menghela nafas panjang. Tak terasa kini dia sudah ada di depan pintu lift. Tadi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar. Dan betapa risih nya dia karena beberapa kali memergoki para wanita yang notabene adalah karyawan nya itu terkikik dan berbisik-bisik sambil memandang nya.

" lihat itu presdir uchiha-sama."

" wahh dia benar-benar tampan"

"kau sudah baca F-MALE minggu ini. Dia termasuk dalam daftar."

"aku kira itu pantas dia kan memang berkharisma."

Pria itu mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Semakin hari karyawan wanita di kantor nya ini semakin menyebalkan. Tak tahu kah mereka kalau mereka sedang membicarakan bos mereka dengan suara yang tidak pelan dan di depan orang itu sendiri. Benar-benar mau ambil pusing pria itu pun memasuki lift khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Menekan lantai number 14. Tak berapa lama lift berhenti. Pria itu melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang terkesan arogan namun elegan-nya.

" presdir !" seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut oranye menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari.

" sudah akan mulai rapatnya juugo?"

" sudah presdir, mereka sedang menunggu anda."

" Hn"

Mereka berdua bejalan dengan langkah besar melewati 2 oranng karyawan wanita yang sedang terkikik dengan wajah yang merona merah.

" ya ampun Presdir ,mereka semakin berani saja membicarakan setelah terbitnya majalah itu tadi pagi."

" Hn, merepotkan."

The Most Wanted Bachelor of The Year

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke

Umur : 29 tahun

Tinggi : 184 cm

Berat : 68 kg

Status : single

Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corp

.

.

Suara air yang mengalir dari kran terdengar memecah sunyi. Ruangan itu sangat dingin dengan temperature AC yang memang di stel dalam suhu rendah. Seorang dokter yang masih memakai pakaian bedah nya tengah berusaha melepaskan sarung tangan karet.

" biar saya bantu Dokter." Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat sang Dokter mendongkak kan kepala. Di lihatnya seorang dokter residen sedang tersenyum menampakan lesung pipit di pipi sebelah kiri sang gadis.

" tentu yamanaka-san itu akan sangat membantu."

" operasinya sukses seperti biasa?"

" ya selalu ada Tuhan yang menolongku."

" rendah hati seperti biasa Dokter."

Dokter itu hanya membalas dengan senyum yang menawan pada gadis dihadapan nya. Membuat gadis itu merona karena terpesona.

" dokter "

" ya yamanaka-san."

"aku membaca artikel F-MALE pagi ini dan membaca artikel anda di majalah itu,,hmmmm,, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang itu ,Dok ?"

" bagaimana pendapat mu tentang itu?"

" kurasa itu pantas dok, mereka tidak salah memilih anda."

" anda terlalu berlebihan yamanaka-san."

"tidak aku tak pernah melebihkan sesuatu dokter."

" baiklah kuanggap itu pujian. Yamanaka –san."

" dokter, anda boleh memanggil saya ino"

Sang dokter hanya mengangkat sebelah halis nya. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum mempesona lagi. " tentu ino. Terima kasih telah membantu."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat ino merona dan terpana melihat senyum menawan yang tersungging dari wajah rupawan Dokter muda yang tengah jadi buah bibir warga rumah sakit itu.

" pig kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

" forehead coba kau tebak sayang."

Sejenak gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan." Ohh ayo lah pig kau tidak sedang depresi kan?"

"heh…hentikan nada sarkasme mu itu forehead. Aku tengah berbunga karena tadi mengobrol dengan dokter hatake."

" maksud mu dokter pewaris rumah sakit ini?"

"iya dan kau tahu forehead dia tahu nama ku."

" hah,,,kenapa harus heboh sih pig."

"heh sakura kau tak tahu kalau dokter hatake masuk dalam daftar the most wanted bachelor of the year versi majalah F-MALE ."

"aku tak baca majalah itu ino."

" ya ampun sakura kemana saja kau ini. Aku tahu kau gadis konservatif tapi kau harus mencoba membuka telingamu untuk mendengar informasi yang penting ini."

" itu tak penting ino."

"itu penting sakura."

" baiklah beri alasan kenapa penting."

" pertama dokter hatake adalah dokter termuda di divisi bedah. Kedua dia tampan dengan rambut silvernya dan matanya yang hitam itu. Ketiga ,-ino menarik napas- sadarkah kau kalau dia pewaris rumah sakit besar ini. Dan yang lebih penting dia ." ino memberi tekanan pada kata single.

Mereka terus berceloteh sambil berjalan tak menyadari bahwa objek yang sedang mereka diskusikan ternyata sedang bejalan di belakang mereka dengan tersenyum geli mendengar obrolan dua dokter residen nya.

" jadi menurut mu sangat penting jika dokter hatake masih single nona yamanaka?" suara dalam itu tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakang.

" tentu sa,,,,," ino tercekat mengetahui bahwa yang barusan berkomentar dan sekarang tengah tersenyum geli di belakang nya adalah tak lain dan tak bukan sang dokter yang tengah dia gosipkan dengan sahabat nya. Spontan muka ino memanas dan merah, tak jauh dari ino sakura pun menahan malu dengan menutup muka dengan clipboard yang dia bawa. Sementara itu hatake kakashi hanya tertawa geli sambil berlalu melewati keduanya.

The Most Wanted Bachelor of The Year

Nama : hatake kakashi

Umur : 32 tahun

Tinggi : 186 cm

Berat : 69 kg

Status : single

Dokter

**.**

.

"jadi nyonya nonomiya bisakah kau beberkan semua kronologis nya?"

" saya harus di mulai dari mana jaksa…..-dia melirik papan nama yang ada di atas meja- uchiha-san?"

" dimulai dari sebelum penganiayaan yang anda terima dari mantan suami anda. Dan alasan nya jika anda tahu."

" baiklah saya tidak tahu alasan pasti nya. Kami menjalani persidangan dengan cukup tenang. Sampai putusan hakim meng-sah-kan perceraian kami. Saat itu saya langsung pulang kerumah dan menemui anak saya. Malam itu tidak ada hal yang ganjil terjadi. mantan suami saya datang pada malam hari sekitar pukul 8. Dia mulai meracau tidak jelas mungkin dia mabuk,entahlah." Jeda sebentar. " dan hal itu terjadi. Dia mulai memukul saya dan saya berusaha melawan. Perbedaan tenaga kami yang signifikan membuat saya memukulkan guci itu kepadanya. Semata-mata untuk melindungi diri saya sendiri. Dan saya merasa bersalah setelah nya. Tentu saja saya segera memanggil ambulance dan melarikan nya ke rumah sakit." Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang. " saya tidak tahu dia tega menuntut saya."

" kalau boleh saya tahu nyonya, apa penyebab perceraian anda.?"

" sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, kami hanya merasa pernikahan kami datar dan kami sudah dalam taraf tidak dapat mangsihi satu sama lain. Hingga kami tak menemukan hasrat kami lagi. Kami bertahan semata-mata karena anak kami, tapi kami tidak merasa kebahagian lagi jadi kami memutuskan untuk berpisah."

" anda yakin tidak ada konflik yang membuat suami anda meradang? Atau apa anda yakin mantan suami anda ingin bercerai dari anda?"

" entahlah jaksa uchiha saya pun tidak mengerti, saat saya mengusulkan dia tampak tenang dan setuju."

" baiklah, kurasa kita harus menunggu hasil visum terlebih dahulu nyonya. Sekian untuk hari ini. Terima kasih telah membantu."

Jaksa itu lalu bangkit berdiri dan menyambut jabat tangan nyonya itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

" terima kasih jaksa uchiha ,saya sempat tegang tadi. Terima kasih karena mendengarkan saya."

" sudah jadi tugas saya membantu anda nyonya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" anda tahu,anda tampak familiar. Kurasa anda adalah salah satu dari 4 orang yang tengah hangat dibicarakan kaum hawa itu. Benarkan?"

"hahahaha…ya saya juga tidak menyangka bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"menurut saya anda sangat pantas."

"terima kasih nyonya."

Nama : Uchiha Itachi

Umur : 32 tahun

Tinggi 186 cm

Berat : 69 kg

Prossecutor


	2. Chapter 2

**_NARUTO MILIK MK SENSEI_**

**_STORY MILIK SAYA_**

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto memutar balpoin dengan dua jari . Tangan satunya mengetuk ketuk meja . Di sebrang meja tampak seorang dokter lengkap dengan jas putih kebesaran nya.

dari wajah serius sang dokter.

" kakashi." Akhirnya naruto memecah keheningan itu.

"hn." Gumam kakashi.

" apa ada yang tidak beres? Aku tak suka melihat tampang mu itu. Seperti bukan kau saja."

"hahaha…jadi kau mau bilang kau merindukan ku naru?"

"hentikan panggilan konyol itu kashi. Aku serius."

" kau baik-baik saja naruto. Tapi kusarankan kau jangan pergi ke gym dulu untuk sementara waktu. Saraf mu ada yang terjepit dan itu berbahaya."

" hm, baiklah."

" kau akan kesana malam ini?"

" kalau maksudmu ke acara itachi. Tentu saja. Aku yakin sasuke akan menelponku sebentar lagi."

" ya ku harap si musang itu tak kabur lagi."

" kurasa tidak akan, dia tidak akan tega pada sasuke untuk kedua kalinya."

" ya kau tahu kan itachi itu seperti apa."

" hehehe… tentu saja. Dan aku pastikan kali ini sasuke tak akan melepaskannya."

Naruto mengerjap merasakan getaran di saku celana nya.

" nah kan baru saja kita membicarakan nya dia sudah menghubungiku."

Naruto mengangkat telpon nya dan mendekatkan nya ke telinga.

_'__naruto kau dimana?'_

"hey bukan kah seharusnya kau menyapaku dulu teme."

_' __jawab saja dobe.'_

" aku di rumah sakit, diruangan nya ?"

_'__sekarang ikut aku menjemput itachi.'_

"itu perintah atau permintaan teme?"

_'__terserah apapun yang kau pikirkan naruto. Aku tak akan membiarkan si musang itu mengacaukan hidupku untuk kedua kalinya.'_

" ya baik lah. Kita bertemu dimana?"

'_aku akan menjemputmu_.'

" aku tak bawa setelan resmi kau tahu."

_'__tak perlu ibuku sudah menyiapkan nya untuk kita bertiga.'_

" bertiga?"

_' __ya kau,aku, dan kakashi.'_

" ya ampun ibu mu jemput aku. Aku tunggu disini."

" lihat dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

"hahahaha khas sasuke."

"kau ikut menjemput itachi?"

" aku punya janji dengan seorang pasien hari ini. Mungkin aku akan menyusul."

" ya langsung saja ke kediaman uchiha baju mu sudah di siapakan mikoto baa-san."

" hahahaha.. baiklah."

" baiklah ini sms dari si teme. Lebih baik aku segera turun."

"ya semoga misi kalian berhasil."

Setelah melakukan jabat tangan persahabatan mereka , naruto pergi dengan cengiran nya.

.

.

Naruto melenggang dengan santai, tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik dan tatapan mata penasaran penghuni rumah sakit yang tak lepas mengiringi setiap langkah nya. Selalu begini jika dia keluar dari ruangan kakashi-sahabatnya- tak ada yang berubah. Kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu saat dia dan sasuke beradu bermain angkat beban mengharuskan nya mengunjungi kakashi minimal 2 minggu sekali. Setelah sempat berjalan menggunakan tongkat selama seminggu lama nya. Salah kan si teme itu yang selalu membuat jiwa muda nya terbakar dan tak mau kalah. Pemuda uchiha satu itu memang ahli dalam hal provokasi. Meski begitu naruto tak menyangkal kalau kejeniusan uchiha itulah yang paling bisa di andalkan. Setidak nya sasuke lah orang yang paling lurus dari mereka berempat. Ya berempat. Naruto, sasuke, kakashi, dan itachi mereka sudah bersama hampir seumur hidup mereka. Awalnya mereka tak pernah mecetus kan diri mereka sebagai sahabat. Tapi kebersamaan yang sudah secara alami terbangun sejak mereka kanak-kanak mau tak mau membuat mereka memiliki ikatan yang diakui oleh orang sekitar mereka.

Langkah naruto tak terasa telah sampai di depan pintu keluar rumah sakit, yakin kalau sasuke tak mau repot-repot memarkirkan dulu mobilnya di basement naruto memilih untuk menunggu nya di depan pintu keluar saja. Tak perlu lama menunggu, sebuah mobil limousine memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit, naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat mobil mewah mengkilat berwarna hitam itu mendekati nya. Ya ampun, menyita perhatian saja. Setelah dengan mulus berhenti di depan naruto keluar lah seorang bertubuh besar, beramput oranye.

" namikaze-sama silahkan masuk."

" akh iya jugo terima kasih, kau tak usah repot membukakan pintu juugo."

Juugo hanya tersenyum menimpali. Sedangkan naruto yang masuk kedalam mobil kembali mengernyit melihat sosok sahabat uchiha nya tengah memandang nya garang.

" kau baik-baik saja sasuke?"

" hn."

"ngomong-ngomong apa tak ada mobil yang lebih normal? Aku tak pernah merasa nyaman memakai limou."

"hn, aku juga. Ibu yang memaksa."

" tenang saja itachi tak akan kabur kali ini."

" semoga saja. Kalau dia kabur lagi aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya."

Setelah kalimat penuh nada sarkasme itu terucap dari mulut sasuke, naruto bersumpah dia mendengar suara petir yang membuatnya merinding.

.

.

Kakashi masih menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi empuk miliknya. Masih diruangan yang sama saat terakhir dia bersama naruto. Masih melamunkan hal yang sama sudah berapa lama mereka berempat saling mengenal. Mungkin hampir seumur hidup. Di kepala nya masih mengingat jelas sosok naruto mungil yang selalu lengket padanya dan memanggilnya nii-san dengan manis dan imut. Sasuke bocah jenius yang selalu mengobrak abrik kamarnya, ataupun itachi yang selalu menganggap dirinya superman sang pembela kebenaran dan keadilan. Tanpa sadar kakashi tersenyum sendiri mengingat masa kecil nya. Hingga dering panggilan masuk di telpon gengam nya, membuat lamunan nya buyar. –itachi- nama itu yang tertera di layar. Seulas senyum tipis dia sunggingkan sebelum menyapa kawan nya di sebrang sana.

" yo itachi."

_"__kashi dmn kau?"_

" _oh sit_ berhenti memanggilku begitu. Namaku kakashi."

_" __baiklah honey jangan marah."_

" itachi kau memuakan."

"_hahahaha….."_ itachi tertawa nyaring.

"jadi sayang kau gugup untuk malam ini?"

"_gugup? Yang benar saja. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau kita kawin lari saja?"_

Kakashi mendengus sesaat. " dalam mimpimu musang. Aku tau diriku lebih daripada kau. Dan aku yakin aku masih tertarik pada payudara perempuan, ya meski kuakui kau itu cantik tachi."

"_brengsek kau, aku juga normal bodoh_." Hening sebentar.

"_kau benar-benar tidak akan membantuku kali ini kashi?"_

Pertanyaan itu di jawab helaan nafas oleh kakashi. Membawanya mengenang peristiwa masalalu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" tidak itachi. Cukup dulu aku membantumu, dan membuat sasuke menderita. Tidak akan ku izinkan kau melukainya ke dua kali."

" _ya aku tahu,, aku tak akan kabur kali ini_."

" setidaknya berilah keadilan untuk adikmu juga. Selain pada kasus-kasusmu itu superman."

_" __hmmmm…. Kau datang kan?"_

" tentu, ibu mu sudah menyiapkan baju untuk ku."

_"__yahhh setidaknya dia tak akan membuat ku tampil sama seperti kalian. Ya ampuun kita bahkan sudah kepala tiga. Dan caranya mengurus kita tak pernah ada perkembangan."_

"jangan begitu bodoh. Dia ibu mu. Dan aku menyanyanginya."

_" __ya ya ya aku juga menyanyangi mu."_

"cih….. aku tidak."

" _kau akan menyesal kashi."_

"terserahlah."

_" __kurasa otoutou sudah sampai,, ouhh lihat lah kashi mereka keluar dari limou. Sungguh berlebihan_."

"hahahaha….. selera ibu mu memang tak tanggung-tanggung. Baik lah kita bertemu disana. Ada yang harus aku urus dulu." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban. Kakashi menutup telponnya,dan berlengganng keluar.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat dua orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu turun dari limou dan melenggang memasuki gedung kantornya. Rasa nya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka berdua, padahal dia sudah memutuskan untuk datang malam ini, dan seperti yang dia kira otoutou- nya itu tidak akan melepaskannya. Beda dengan dulu, saat dia pergi meninggalkan tanggungjawab nya sebagai pewaris pada sasuke, sasuke masih bisa mentolerir dan melupakan cita-citanya menjadi saintis. Tapi untuk masalah kali ini. Itachi yakin sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Ya setidaknya dia akan memberi sambutan yang layak untuk mereka. Seulas senyuman yang tulus mungkin, hahaha sungguh konyol bukan. Pintu terbuka menampilkan cengiran naruto dan seringgai sasuke. Cih benar-benar memuakan, itachi membatin.

"yo itachi."

" yo naru-chan, sasu –chan."

"cih, hentikan panggilan konyol itu aniki."

"kau selalu terlihat tidak ramah padaku baka otoutou."

"sasuke benar itachi, ingat umur."

" yare-yare…baiklah. Jadi kalian menjemputku? Dengan limou ?"

"cih, ibu yang menyuruh. Ayolah cepat pergi. Ibu benar-benar cerewet kau tahu."

Itachi mendengus dan dengan pasrah di bawa 2 orang yang dengan sintingnya menyeret tubuh nya di sisi kanan dan kiri, dasar baka aku diperlakukan layaknya buronan.

.

.

Suasana pesta terlihat mulai ramai di penuhi tamu undangan yang tumpah ruah di setiap sudut rumah mewah uchiha yang telah di dekorasi dengan sangat menakjubkan untuk ukuran acara pertunangan. Yaa yang datang pun bukan lah tamu-tamu biasa. setelah berhasil menyeret itachi layaknya buronan. Dan memaksanya berdandan. Kini mereka bertiga sedang ada di tengah pesta. Seperti biasa mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Kali ini uchiha mikoto ibu sasuke yang merupakan designer itu memilihkan jas semi formal warna abu-abu untuk sasuke dan naruto , dan jangan lupa juga milik kakashi yang masih tergantung rapi di kamar itachi. Keduanya tampak menawan dengan dasi yang berbeda. Sasuke dia memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi biru gelapnya dengan corak unik di bagian ujung dasi yang berwarna emas sangat menonjol dan mewah, tentunya lengkap dengan stelan jas dan celana abunya. Rambutnya dibiarkan seperti biasa. Toh dia sudah sangat keren. Naruto dia juga memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna merah gelap, corak unik nya berwarna hitam mengkilat di ujung dasi dengan rambut yang sedikit di rapikan dengan gel, ditambah wajah tan nya yang semakin menegaskan kedewasaan seorang namikaze. Sedang itachi si bintang utama jelas lebih menguarkan feromone yang pekat. Dia dengan elegan memakai taxido hitam formal. Lengkap dengan dasi abu yang terlihat sedikit di pangkalnya sampai batas kerah vest nya. Sedang tataan rambut hitam sebahunya hanya di biarkan menggantung di sisi kanan kiri wajahnya. Menambah kesan bad namun berkelas. Yakin mampu melelehkan mata wanita manapun yang memandangnya lancang. Tak lama kakashi muncul dengan lebih mengagumkan, lengkap dengan setelan abu-abunya, kemeja putih dan dasi grey nya di tambah corak meliuk di ujung dasi berwarna silver dan berkilau, rambut yang ditata melawan gravitasi. "yo"

Kakashi tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang lain, tampak sedikit bosan.

"tak bisa menikmati pesta, ekh?" tanyanya lagi.

" seperti yang kau lihat kashi. Ini membosankan."

" ini acara mu ."

Mereka bertiga –kakashi,naruto,sasuke- tampak tak berusaha merapikan setelan jas mereka. Tak ada satu pun yanng berniat mengancingkan jasnya. Mereka terlihat sangat santai dan nyaman. Setidaknya nyonya uchiha itu tak memaksa mereka memakai taxido seperti yang itachi pakai.

Acara belum juga dimulai. Entah menunggu apa tapi keempatnya benar-benar bosan sekarang.

" sebenarnya apa yang ibu tunggu." Sasuke mendengus dalam kebosanan nya.

"sabarlah sasuke."

" lebih baik kita duduk saja dulu." Ucap itachi

Mereka berempat duduk melingkar di sebuah meja. Sesekali memandang tamu yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Sampai naruto memandang wajah yang tampak tak asing baginya. Dia menyipitkan mata dan yaa dia memang mengenalnya, dia melihat salah satu murid nya di pesta ini. Naruto tampak penasaran dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun pada pemuda berambut coklat jabrig itu. Sampai sang pemuda juga melihatnya, dan langsung menyengir lebar. Dengan langkah pasti pemuda itu menghampiri sosok yang dia yakin adalah senseinya itu.

"sensei" sapa kiba sambil ber ojigi.

" kiba, aku tak tahu kalau kau suka berada di tengah pesta seperti ini."

" hmm…. Begitu lah sensei."

" duduk dan bergabunglah dengan ku. Kau terlihat bosan."

" arigato."

" kau tahu kiba saat seumurmu aku lebih memilih kabur keluar rumah dari pada di seret kesebuah pesta."

" aku pun mau begitu sensei, hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Kakak ku bertunanngan dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah jika tak mendampinginya."

" jadi kakakmu yang akan di tunangkan dengan itachi?"

"itachi? Uchiha itachi? Apa sensei mengenalnya."

" tentu dia teman ku."

"benarkah?"

"hmmm,,,,,"

" apa kau tahu kenapa acaranya belum mulai?" tanya satu-satu nya pria ber taxido-itachi-.

" sepertinya ibu belum brhasil menjinakan kakak ku." Kiba menghela nafas sejenak.

"menjinakan?" kakashi yang menyahut denga menaikan satu alisnya.

" ya kakak ku itu agak liar. 10 tahun di habiskan di akademi polisi dan bergabung di satuan kepolisian membuatnya agak sedikit,,,ngggg…bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…."

" kakak mu polisi?"

" ya sensei tahun ini tahun kedelapannya menjadi polisi. Dia bekerja di divisi kriminal. Dia bahkan memegang semua sabuk hitam segala bidang bela diri. Hmmmm aku berdoa semoga calon tunangan nya tidak kabur lagi seperti yang lain nya."

" kabur?" itachi bertanya tak yakin.

" ya sudah 3 kali dia di jodohkan dan percaya atau tidak ketiga calonnya menolak dengan wajah ketakutan."

" kenapa dia ingin menjadi polisi?" tanya itachi lagi.

" dia itu agak aneh. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang dia terus membual tentang keadilan. Memangnya dia superman apa. Haaaahh… ada-ada sajakan kakak ku itu."

Semua yang di meja itu terdiam mendengar penuturan kiba. Sedang itachi menyeringgai kecil tanda dia merasa tertarik. Dan seringgainya tidak luput dari 3 pasang mata yang lain.

" perhatian hadirin sekalian." Suara lembut seorang perempuan mengambil alih semua perhatian para tamu." Maaf telah membuat anda semua menunggu. Saya akan segera memulai acara pertunangan ini untuk itu saya akan memanggil anak sulung saya uchiha itachi ke atas panggug."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pasti kedepan panggung, sedang kiba yang merasa tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi." Tu…tunggu sensei, jangan bilang kalau dia uchiha itachi."

"hmmm…dia memang itachi."

" kenapa sensei tidak bilang dari tadi."

" kau tidak bertanya kiba."

"ya ampun aku tadi mengatakan semua keburukan kakak ku di depan tunangannya. Aku pasti akan mati di tangan ibu."

Kiba tak bisa menyembunykan rasa syoknya sekarang. Sedang itachi masih dengan wajah santai nya sudah sampai di samping ibu nya menanti calon tunangan nya turun. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis terlihat menuruni anak tangga. Gadis cantik berambut coklat. Gadis itu tampak menawan bagi itachi rambut nya di gelung keatas dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah. Gaun perpaduan merah hitam itu sangan cocok melekat di tubuhnya. Di tambah stilleto hitam nya. Tampilan nya tidak menggambarkan keanggunan sama sekali, aura ketegasan sungguh terasa di setiap langkah nya. Itachi hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Sampai sang tunangan berdiri di sisinya. Acara itu berlanjut dengan tukar cincin dan bersulang. Itachi tahu pesta ini membosan kan. Tapi setidaknya dia yakin mulai sekarang masa bujangnya tak akan membosan kan lagi. Well memberi sedikit warna neraka dalam kehidupannya mungkin menarik.

.

.

Sebelum pesta berakhir sasuke memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari pesta, dan disini lah dia sekarang, di kamarnya yang bernuansa biru. Kamar yang di tempatinya seumur hidup itu. Di rumah keluarga nya. Meski sudah tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement , ibunya masih selalu memaksa sasuke pulang minimal sebulan sekali, toh sasuke mana mungkin menolak. Sasuke menyanyangi ibunya dan dia tahu ibunya sangat kesepian di rumah yang megah memejamkan mata lelah. Jas yang tadi ia kenakan sudah dia lempar entah kemana. Rasa nya godaan tempat tidur nya ini tak bisa di tolak untuk saat ini. Rasa lelah begitu mendominasi. Setelah rapat yang alot dan menyebalkan dengan para tua bangka-begitu sasuke menyebutnya- khawatir karena itachi tak datang malam ini. Dan segala kekhawatiran nya tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika itachi benar-benar tak datang, sudah di pastikan dia lah yang akan memakai cincin itu sekarang. Keasadaran nya mulai terkikis dan benar-benar akan tertidur meski belum berganti pakaian. Namun lagi sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat ranjangnya bergoyang pertanda ada yang ikut merebahkan badan di samping nya.

" tidur di kamar tamu dobe, atau pulang kerumah orang tua mu, toh hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"teme tega sekali kau mengusirku."

"urusai dobe."

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar nya membuka dan menutup dengan suara debum yang halus. Sasuke pikir itu naruto yang sudah enyah dari kamarnya, tapi harapannya kembali hanya tinggal harapan saat dia mendengar sapaan bodoh satu orang lainnya." Yo kalian belum tidur."

"cih,,, tidur di kamar tamu kakashi, atau kalian bisa ke kamar itachi."

" lihat siapa yang bicara?" tanya kakashi dengan nada jail.

" yang bicara adalah orang yang menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak dan remajanya dengan menyelinap ke kamarmu, dan mengobrak ngabriknya." Naruto menjawab dengan nada tak kalah menggoda.

" urusai, terserah lah."

Untuk selanjutnya sasuke bisa mendengar suara lemari pakaian terbuka, dan dia terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar peduli.

" ganti baju dulu teme. Memangnya nyaman tidur dengan pakaian itu."

Dan akhirnya sasuke menurut dan berganti pakaian.

.

**TBC**

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca… ^o^


End file.
